1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and system for detecting a measurement error, and more particularly, to a method of and system for detecting a measurement error in which measurement unit data and user expression data for the same environment or the same item are cross-checked to detect a measurement error, thereby warning a user or providing the user with feedback information depending on the detected measurement error.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as concerns about personal health have increased, many people have begun to enjoy regular exercise such as running, walking and the like so as to maintain health. During exercise, an exerciser often desires to know exactly how much exercise he or she has accomplished by measuring for example, calorie consumption. Accurate measures of such information help an exerciser meter his or her exercise and thus maintain his or her health.
Accordingly, measurement devices for simply and conveniently measuring an exercise amount such as calorie consumption have been recently manufactured and used. However, the measurement devices have a drawback in that when measurement data such as calorie consumption has an error, a health management based on the measurement data is deteriorated.